


"Where are you taking him!?"

by s0uthern_pansy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Pre-Fall Crowley (Good Omens), Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0uthern_pansy/pseuds/s0uthern_pansy
Summary: “Hey hey hey! What did he do? He didn’t do anything!” He grabbed at the taller angel’s robe.“Where are you taking him? Is he going to fall? Why are you doing this?” His hands reached out and grasped at nothing, he was being pulled away he could feel it.“This isn’t personal Azrael, we have our reasons.” The archangel spoke, hatred resonating in his voice, Azrael fought against the angels pulling him away from his love.----------------------------
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	"Where are you taking him!?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fic so I'd appreciate feedback!

“Hey hey hey! What did he do? He didn’t do anything!” He grabbed at the taller angel’s robe.  
“Where are you taking him? Is he going to fall? Why are you doing this?” His hands reached out and grasped at nothing, he was being pulled away he could feel it.  
“This isn’t personal Azrael, we have our reasons.” The archangel spoke, hatred resonating in his voice, Azrael fought against the angels pulling him away from his love. 

\----------------------------------------------

“Why is this happening? Why now?” He felt a hand strike his head.  
“You ask too many questions.” He turned around and saw Uriel staring blankly at him, Azrael's face lit up with rage as he punched the younger angel in the jaw. Uriel’s expression wavered for a second before his usual blank stare returned. 

Uriels grip loosened from the impact and Azrael seized his opportunity and bolted forward, he glanced back at the short, balding angel running towards him, he’d learn later that this was Sandalphon, he turned his head back towards the archangel taking his partner from him. He dived forward, knocking the archangel down, causing Aziraphale to roll away from him. “Why are you taking him from me?” he asked through tears, he had the archangel pinned down, Michael was tending to the principality. He looked down at the Archangel and was ready to punch him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down Azrael. He’s not the one falling.” the hand gently pulled him off of the Archangel. He turned around. “Aziraphale wazz trying to stop you from falling. I apologizze Azzrael but this iz how it must be.” Beelzebub looked down at him respectfully, zzer dark hair falling elegantly in front of zzer face. Azrael could see where zzer robes had darkened and been burnt in places, zzer wings were slightly aflame. 

“I muzt take you with me.” zze picked up the shocked, young angel as if he was a child and took him to heaven’s gates. Azrael glanced at zzer, his eyes blurry.  
“Beelzebub, please, please don’t do this. I didn’t mean to ask so many questions, I can change.” zze shook zzer head sorrowfully and reluctantly dropped the angel.  
“I apologize.”

“Crawly.”


End file.
